Friends, Big Brothers and Lovers
by rosesgrownwithbloodink
Summary: You are friends with Emil (Iceland) and after a dinner at his house with all his brothers, his actual brother Lukas (Norway) makes a move on you when Emil leaves for a few minutes, Emil returns. NorwayXReaderXIceland.


NorwayXReaderXIceland (Lemon)

You'd known Emil for years, he'd been your friend through thick and thin even with his highly antisocial personality he'd stuck with you, likely because you were the only other person who could take the teasing from his overbearing, and at times over protective, brothers. Mathias, from Denmark was loud and full of stupidity; he loved to tease both you and Emil. Tino, the Finnish brother was always kind and caring but at times made sly comments about you and Emil being more than friends. Berwald, he was from Sweden and didn't talk much though to begin with he had been very scary to you, until you'd worked out that he was very sweet, he just had a scary face and trouble talking with his thick accent. Lukas however was the worst, he was Emil's actual brother, well half brother, he had been raised in Norway by their father, however had different mothers. Lukas was terribly protective of Emil he never left the two of you alone when you were over at their house, his emotionless blue gaze always locked to the back of your (h/c) head.

You'd been invited over by Emil for dinner, he'd said to wear something nice, not an unusual request as the brothers held a formalish dinner once a month and it had become tradition for you to join them after you first year of friendship with the Icelandic boy. So you pulled out a (f/c) button up shirt and a mid-thigh black ruffled skirt, you spent the next five minutes looking for tights but the only ones you could find had rips in them so you settled for stockings and a suspender belt, this however meant changing your bra and panties to the lacy ones that matched the suspender. You quickly grabbed a pair of black flats and rushed to your car.

*****Time skip brought by Mr. Puffin*****

After the dinner was finished Berwald, Tino and Mathias stayed for half an hour more before Berwald and Tino left to retrieve Peter, Berwald's adopted son, from the babysitters, and Mathias went to join Alfred and Gilbert at the bar. You tucked a (h/c) strand behind your ear. "(name) I'll be back in a moment I just need to go and get some more food for Mr. Puffin because I really don't feel like being pecked to death by him today, I'll only be gone for a few moments the we can watch that film you wanted to see. That okay with you?" You just nodded, your (e/c) eyes flickering to Lukas who sat curled up with a book in the armchair opposite you. You heard the door close and Lukas looked up. His ocean orbs locked with your own (e/c) ones as he placed the book down. "You know (name) I've been trying to get you alone for a while now, however it seems that you only have eyes for my little brother." His voice deep, not quite as deep as Berwald's or Mathias's but deep none the less, had a strange and enchanting lyrical lilt. Lukas hardly ever spoke but when he did you felt yourself melt.

"W-what do you mean?" You didn't understand what he meant, you only had eyes for Emil, did he think you liked Emil as more than a friend. Did he like you as more than his little brothers best friend?

"I mean that I find you very attractive, however if my brother holds your affections then I will not interfere." He liked you? Your eyes widened.

"I-I don't hold any affections other than friendship for Emil." At that he smirked, a glint now in his eye as he raised himself from the armchair. He seemed to glide across the floor towards you until he was leaning down, his lips a feathers breadth from yours.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." He covered you lips with his, to start with you were so shocked you didn't respond but once his hand sunk into your hair you greedily kissed back. He pushed you back on the sofa you were sat on. Your hands tangled in his pale blond locks, his travelling down your side ghosting your breasts and waist to reach for the bottom of your shirt. Your lips parting you stared up into the depths of his eyes.

"You really are beautiful (name)." He breathed before crashing his lips back to yours, his hands slipped under your shirt the cool fingers working their way up to your breasts. As you ran your hands through his hair you brushed that odd curl that floated just off his head. A groan escaped his lips as he began to work on the buttons on your shirt. He moved from your lips to your neck leaving fleeting kisses, before licking biting and sucking on the soft skin by your collar bone. He pulled you to sit up before discarding your shirt to the floor and moving his hands to caress your breasts through the lacy fabric of the bra. You hands clung to his back before you to began to work on the buttons of his shirt, clumsily undoing each one till you could see his lightly muscled you traced your fingers over the pale flesh. He pulled you on to his lap and you felt his hardness brush your thigh making you gasp.

"You're the one causing it." He chuckled and reached for the clasp of your bra. It slid off your shoulders and fell between your bodies. Next he grabbed one in his hand and ran his thumb over the sensitive bud while his mouth latched onto the other. Breathy moans and gasps left your lips. Soon his hands travelled lower before reaching the top of your skirt and tugging at it.

"Off." The simple command had you standing before his hungry gaze with you skirt pooled on the floor. You stood before him in your panties, suspender and stockings, his eyes devoured the sight, everything from your (h/l) (h/c) locks and (e/c) orbs to your flushed cheeks, down your love bitten neck to the soft plush flesh of your breasts to finally rest on your clothed woman hood.

You faintly heard the door open and close but you are too caught up in the deep ocean gaze to register it. You are pulled back on to Lukas' lap when you hear a sharp intake of breath. You turn your head to see Emil standing there bag of food for his pet in his hand and wide eyed.

"Enjoying the sight little brother?" Lukas asked teasingly before turning you around to face Emil. He then reached up and began to tease you buds again, making you gasp and squirm. You try to rub your thighs together to lessen the need for friction on your womanhood. Emil's eyes were glued to your moaning, panting and needy form. You could see his trousers beginning to tighten.

"Why not join us, I don't think (name) will mind." Emil just gulped before looking to you to see if it was alright with you. You just nodded. He moved forward and then looked back at Lukas.

"Why not go to your room, the sofa's hardly the place for this sort of thing." Lukas nodded and you grabbed Emil's out starched hand allowing him to pull you into his arms. Lukas then rose and took your other hand and the brothers lead you up to the elder's room. Both kissing, sucking and licking at you flesh and lips. The door was pushed open then slammed shut and you landed on the bed. Soon Emil and Lukas both stood in only their boxers before you. You reached a hand up to both and pulled them to you, feeling needier than ever.

Emil took one pink bud in his mouth while Lukas took the other. You moaned out, "L-lu! E-em!" And they both smirked up to you before Emil's hand travelled down to your panties and slipped inside, he instantly felt how wet you were and smirked.

"Are you really that wet already (name)?" You just moaned louder when he grazed the sensitive bundle of nerves he began to pull off your lacy underwear, suspenders included, soon you lay naked while Emil sank between your legs and Lukas continued to tease your breasts. You shrieked when you felt Emil drag his tongue over your opening before sucking on the small bundle of nerves. Lukas smirked at how open mouthed you where before pulling off his boxers and leaning over you. You grabbed his thick member and swirled your tongue on the tip then taking it into your mouth.

"Ahh! Hnn! (n-name)!" He groaned out as you sucked and licked. You moaned onto his shaft when Emil Pushed a finger into your wet heat. You pulled away from Lukas' member to gasp and moan even more as Emil worked in a second finger, then soon after a third. Your head lolled to the side and you back arched as you gave a long throaty moan and came all over Emil's hand and tongue.

"Mm, sweet." He chuckled up to you as he licked his lips before removing his own boxers and moving closer to you, as he lined himself up with you he shot a look to his brother who smirked and pulled you to sit up. Lukas then leant over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle. He positioned himself behind you before rubbing the lubricant over his thick member and lining up with your rear.

The brothers plunged into you at the same time, making you scream in painful ecstasy. They started off slowly to get their thrusts in time but soon picked up speed until you felt the knot build up for a second time. Soon you were moaning louder and louder, as were the brothers. Sweat mixed and you could feel yourself just about to fall over the precipice of an amazing orgasm.

"Hnn! Mmmh! Ahhh! Haaa! (NAME)!" The brothers moaned as they both met their release this in turn sent you over the edge.

"LUKAS! EMIL!"

You felt so drained that you began falling asleep immediately. Both of them pulled out of you and wrapped and arm around you before pulling the covers over you and themselves and before long they joined you in a deep slumber.


End file.
